


Sometimes You Don't Notice

by Neuropsyche



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Starker, little bit of an injury, peter is any age you want him to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuropsyche/pseuds/Neuropsyche
Summary: Just a one-shot smut/hurt/comfort storyNothing too dramatic





	Sometimes You Don't Notice

“You look so sexy…”

Tony practically purred, which made Peter smile up at him. The young man was in the bed. The _specially_ designed bed that Tony had built specifically for them. Extra support, super sturdy frame with a headboard that was padded, but had places under that padding that were designed with hooks and snaffles.

Attached just then to the leather straps that were affixed to the manacles on each of Peter’s wrists, holding the boy’s arms wide and making sure that he was open and available to anything that Tony wanted.

Which was exactly how Tony liked it.

_Peter_ liked it, too. It was exciting.

He was naked, and already hard as he watched Tony enjoying the sight of him.

“Thank you.”

“Safe word?”

“Meatloaf.”

Tony pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the side and reaching for his belt.

“Open your legs for daddy.”

Peter shivered, and did as he was told, watching as Tony slid his pants down, proving just how sexy he thought Peter looked by the way his cock jutted out proud and eager in front of him.

“Please, Tony.” The boy strained against his bonds, shifting a little and parting his knees, arching his hips up a little. “Don’t make me wait.”

“Who’s in charge, little boy?” Tony asked as he crawled onto the bed, taking his rightful place between Peter’s legs, admiring the view as he leaned over and kissed him, tenderly.

“You are.”

“Always.”

“Yes.”

Tony looked down at Peter, who was already dribbling precum, he was that excited.

“My beautiful boy.”

Peter moaned, excited, and Tony started working him.

With his lover unable to do anything but take what he was doing, the older man started at his head, kissing, caressing and stroking him. Fingers brushing through his hair while Tony’s lips peppered gentle butterfly kisses along his cheek, his eyes and his lips, before working down to Peter’s jaw and then his neck.

The young man strained against his bonds, again, when Tony’s mouth found his nipple and began to suckle – and then tease with gentle nips.

“Yes…”

Tony chuckled against the tender skin and moved to the other nipple, lavishing it with attention and then moving down to Peter’s stomach, where he left a couple of love bites that would – _unfortunately_ – fade in only a matter of a day or two, but silently proclaimed just who Peter belonged to while they were there.

“So beautiful,” the billionaire murmured, approvingly, going even lower, now, and licking his tongue along Peter’s throbbing shaft, making the boy squirm and groan. “So delicious.”

_“Please.”_

“Not yet.”

><><><><> 

Peter was writhing by the time Tony finally worked his way all the way to the boy’s toes, pressing kisses against each one, caressing them, individually, and running his palm along Peter’s calf as he did. Then running his hand back up Peter’s thigh, and finding his cock, which was so stiff, now, that Tony was surprised his baby wasn't erupting just from the touch.

Peter whimpered, and Tony bent and took the eager flesh into his mouth, drawing a stuttering cry of pleasure from the boy. He suckled him, lightly at first and then harder as he felt Peter responding. Only a minute later, the boy was erupting into his mouth and Tony clamped his lips around the hard rod and swallowed him, greedily.

Tony took his time with Peter as he was coming down from his climax. He continued to lovingly lick, caress and suckle while rolling the boy’s testicles in his hand, admiring the way Peter’s pretty eyes practically glazed over with his response.

“Liked that, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

_Obviously_.

Tony smiled and reached for the lube.

“I need to be inside you.”

Peter arched, offering himself to the older man, willingly, and Tony knelt between his knees and slid his slick fingers along the boy’s crack, watching Peter’s face as he pushed his finger into him.

“Yes…” Tony crooned. “Take it, Peter. You’re so tight. Getting you ready for my fat cock. Going to fill you so full of my meat.”

Another finger joined the first and Tony found the boy’s prostrate with knowledgeable fingers, making Peter cry out in pleasure, straining against his bonds, pressing against Tony’s invasion.

“Please…”

“Shhh…” Tony loved watching him like that. So desperate. So eager. “It’s going to happen. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Peter moaned, arching as Tony’s third finger began scissoring inside him, finishing the preparation, getting Peter open enough to allow Tony to take what was his – and only his.

“So beautiful,” the older man said as he pulled his fingers out and then pressed Peter’s knees up, a little, as he guided his cock to Peter’s still tight hole. “I’m going to fuck you so good… so hard…”

Word became deed as Tony leaned over him, forcing his cock into the boy, groaning in harmony with Peter as he filled that tight hole so perfectly, pushing deep until he was flush against him and both of them were still, enjoying the sensation of being one, just then.

Tony pulled back, finally, and eased forward, once, and then twice and then again. Peter arched against each perfect thrust, trying to increase the pace, but the older man wasn't ready to, just yet. He wanted to go slow and easy, first, and with Peter bound to the headboard, there wasn't any hurry.

Covering Peter like a blanket, he moved up on him to kiss him, lovingly, hips snapping forward and burying himself deep, once again. Then he braced himself up on his hands so he could look down between them and watch as he began increasing his pace, now.

Peter brought his legs around Tony’s hips to hold him in place, arching up with each thrust, matching Tony’s rhythm easily as he had so many times before.

“Harder, daddy,” the younger man urged, knowing that the words and tone would excite him, further. “So good. So hard.”

Tony groaned, burying himself deep and pressing his face against Peter’s shoulder, his teeth carefully finding soft flesh as his cock swelled and his balls tensed, and then emptied into his prize.

The two were still for a long moment, while catching their breath, hearts pounding and Tony’s cock jerking as it dribbled randomly into Peter’s ass, which was still clenching around him, holding him tight.

“Jesus, honey,” Tony said, softly, finally lifting his head from Peter’s shoulder, pressing a tender kiss against the mark that his teeth had left. “You’re amazing.”

“You are, too. That was so good.”

Tony smiled, and almost reluctantly pulled out, kissing Peter, once more, before reaching for the manacles to free his baby. And made a distressed sound when he saw that the wrist was a bloody mess, the tender skin having been cut by the edges of the leather – soft as it was.

“Peter,” he chided, unbuckling it, and then reaching for the other, which was bloody, too. “You’re _bleeding_.”

“Oh.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Tony asked, reaching for a towel that had been intended for cleaning them up enough to allow cuddling without sticky sweat, but was now being dabbed against the right wrist, which was the bloodiest.

“I didn’t notice,” the boy admitted, sitting up, a little, and watching as Tony cleaned the blood from his wrist. “It’s okay.”

“_No_, it isn’t.” Tony disagreed, checking the damage done to his baby. “Does it _hurt_?”

“Not too much.”

The billionaire went for the first aid kit and, still naked, he sat on the bed and treated both wrists and then bandaged them.

“Poor baby…” he crooned, pulling the blankets back and tucking Peter into the bedding and joining him, covering them both up and then gathering Peter into his arms. “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do it,” Peter reminded him, pressing a loving kiss against Tony’s chest. “I’m sorry I wasn't paying more attention. I’ll be more careful, next time.”

“So will I,” Tony promised, feeling Peter’s arms come around him, and despite his concern for the boy, the euphoria from his release and the warmth of the embrace were making him sleepy. “We’ll check them, later, to make sure you’re really alright, okay? But tell me if they start hurting…”

“I will.”

“I _mean_ it.”

Peter nodded, and Tony could tell from his voice that his baby was falling asleep, too.

“I will. I love you.”

Tony kissed the top of his head, burying his face in the curls that he loved so much.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> THE END  
Thanks for reading!  
If you care to join my fledgling patreon and make a donation: https://www.patreon.com/neuropsyche  
It's new, but you can request your own stories, there, if there's something you want to buy, or you can always make requests. No purchase necessary, of course - I'll always write


End file.
